Impractical Passions
by 0-Hikari-0
Summary: L'amour l'a consumée dès le premier regard. Elle a essayé de lui montrer ses sentiments, mais il ne remarquait rien. Juvia s'était habituée à cette situation, mais comment était-elle supposée réagir alors que c'était lui, cette fois, qui la cherchait ? one-shot Traduction


_**Notes de la traductrice :**__ Bonjour à tous ! Comme vous l'avez déjà deviné, ceci est un one-shot traduit de la fabuleuse __**Kurisuta358**__, et j'ai gardé le même titre pour son histoire, à savoir __Impractical Passions__. J'ai énormément aimé cette fic lorsque je l'ai lue, et je mourais alors d'envie de la traduire en français pour pouvoir la partager avec encore plus de lecteurs ! :p Comme l'auteur originale m'en a généreusement donné la permission en plus de sa bénédiction, voici le résultat ! Thanks again, Kurisuta ! :D_

_Et il faut dire qu'il y a bien peu de fic sur Gray et Juvia, alors qu'ils sont un couple tellement génial lol ! Aller tout le monde, écrivez le plus possible de fics sur eux ! Il faut renflouer la catégorie ! :p_

_Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que ma traduction sera assez fluide pour votre plaisir. ^^_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Notes de l'auteur :**__ Ok, alors c'est ma toute première fan fiction sur Fairy Tail ! *s'applaudit* Je me suis plongée dans l'animé il y a seulement deux semaines, et à part le personnage de Lucy, l'animé est vraiment bien. Gray est aussi, naturellement, mon personnage favori. Franchement, je suis une fille ! J'y peux rien. Je veux dire, vous avez vu le mec ? Haha !_

_Ok, ok. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'adore complètement Juvia et son obsession envers Gray – nous avons beaucoup en commun – alors j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fan fiction en dédicace à leur amour bizarre mais tellement mignon ! Aussi, je voudrais préciser que je suis une auteur aimant décrire, alors j'espère que mes scènes avec Gray et Juvia ne font pas bizarres. __Si vous n'aimez pas les histoires de relations avec beaucoup de description, arrêtez de lire__. Maintenant. Je suis sérieuse. Qu'est-ce que vous faites toujours là ? ^_^'_

_Je voudrais souligner, quand même, que __Gray sera un peu 'out of character' (OOC) pendant la majorité de l'histoire. Je l'ai fait exprès__, et vous comprendrez pourquoi je l'ai écrit de cette façon après avoir lu. (Je l'expliquerai dans les notes de fin, cependant, juste au cas où.) Aussi, quelques-uns d'entre vous pourraient vraiment me haïr après avoir lu. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, vous allez le savoir. Je sais que je me déteste un peu moi-même pour avoir écrit comme ça, et j'expliquerai pourquoi à la fin de l'histoire. A part ça, place à la lecture !_

_***Je ne possède pas l'histoire ni aucun personnage de Fairy Tail. Bien que j'aimerais plus que tout posséder Gray, il ne m'appartient pas. XD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Impractical Passions<strong>

Ce qu'il y a de pire dans le fait de tomber amoureuse d'un gars comme Gray Fullbuster est de savoir qu'il est trop inconscient pour seulement remarquer une fille qui l'aime bien. Juvia savait ça, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder. Elle savait ça, et pourtant elle ne pourrait jamais arrêter de rêver. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que quelqu'un comme lui puisse jamais répondre aux sentiments d'une fille aussi lugubre qu'elle.

Ou le pouvait-il ?

Juvia ouvrit lentement les yeux, contemplant le plafond avec confusion. Elle s'est réveillée dans des draps douillets, et ses doigts frôlaient une étoffe confortable qui lui était inconnue. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté tandis qu'elle était plongée dans un oreiller duveteux, la faible fragrance d'un corps d'homme lui remplissant les poumons.

**« Ce… Ce n'est pas le lit de Juvia ! »** conclut-elle, inquiète, sa voix tremblotant devant cette réalisation soudaine. Elle s'assit sur le lit et scruta la chambre. Elle était simple et ordinaire, les murs couverts d'une peinture marine foncé n'encadrant qu'un lit, un petit bureau, et deux portes. **« … Comment Juvia a-t-elle pu finir ici ? »**

Elle serra pensivement les poings tandis qu'elle réfléchissait aux raisons possibles. Avait-elle pu être kidnappée par un ennemi ? Que faire si quelqu'un l'avait suivie de la façon qu'elle faisait avec Gray ? Elle pensa que ça serait plutôt ironique pour quelqu'un de la traquer quand _elle_ fait la plupart du temps de la traque, mais maintenant elle était piégée. Comment avait-elle put laisser ça arriver ?

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains de frustration, éliminant cette possibilité. Juvia était une jeune femme aux méthodes furtives et stratégiques elle n'aurait pas laissé quelqu'un venir tout simplement et l'enlever sans même le remarquer. De plus, elle aurait deviné à l'avance que quelqu'un la suivait.

_Alors qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer ?_

Chaque muscle de son corps se tendit en entendant le son de grincement d'une poignée non loin d'elle. Juvia sortit du lit et se tient droite, attentive, fixant intensément une des portes et serrant ses poings par anticipation. Elle pouvait entendre le son agréable de l'eau qui goutte tandis qu'elle se contractait pour une potentielle attaque, sachant que quelqu'un allait sortir de la douche. Ses yeux s'étrécirent, attendant de voir le criminel qui avait eu le culot de la kidnapper. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander, par contre, pourquoi son kidnappeur irait prendre une douche alors qu'elle restait consciente et sensible à son environnement ?

Et ce fut alors qu'elle vit.

Ce fut alors qu'elle le vit _lui_.

**« Qu… Quoi ? »** bégaya-t-elle doucement, les yeux agrandis sous la surprise. Juvia faillit s'effondrer au sol lorsqu'elle capta le regard de ces yeux foncés, insondables, et le monde autour d'elle se mit à tourner avec confusion. Il était là, se tenant avec désinvolture près de la porte, ne portant rien d'autre qu'une petite serviette, l'eau restante glissant lentement le long de sa peau. La personne se tenant presque nue devant elle n'était autre que Gray Fullbuster.

Un sourire suffisant joua sur les lèvres de Gray tandis qu'il la voyait pratiquement s'évanouir. **« L'eau est bonne »** dit-il très calmement, saisissant le bout d'une autre serviette reposant sur ses épaules. **« Tu veux passer après moi ? »**

**« A – Après ? »** s'écria Juvia, essayant de cacher son visage embarrassé derrière le matelas. Elle n'était pas sûre du tout de la raison pour laquelle il lui offrirait d'aller sous la douche. Bon sang, elle n'était même pas sûre de la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Gray pour commencer ! Elle admit qu'elle avait toujours voulu savoir à quoi elle ressemblait, mais elle ne voulait pas le découvrir de cette manière. **« G – Gray-sama, que se passe-t-il ? »**

Elle lui jeta un coup œil par-dessus le sommet du matelas, ses émotions dominant son esprit qui lui hurlait de ne pas regarder le jeune homme. Comment pourrait-elle s'en empêcher, aussi ? Le corps de Gray était parfait, sa peau ferme et irréprochable en accélérait le rythme cardiaque de Juvia.

**« Gray-sama… tes vêtements »** lui rappela-t-elle, ses yeux vacillant entre le mur et la stature bien bâtie de Gray.

Il la regarda impassiblement, secouant la tête en souriant de nouveau. **« Oh, tu te sentirais plus à l'aise si tu enlevais tes vêtements, non ? »** demanda-t-il, savourant la réaction terrifiée de la jeune fille.

**« Ca… Ça ira ! Pourquoi… pourquoi Juvia est-elle ici ? »** balbutia-t-elle, se remettant de la réponse qu'elle lui a faite. Elle n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi pervers sortir de la bouche de Gray, à moins que ce soit dirigé vers Lucy. C'était presque une sorte de harcèlement sexuel tordu qui semblait bizarre venant de lui, mais son cœur lui disait d'en profiter.

Gray s'avança jusqu'au lit, s'asseyant sur les draps soyeux. **« On essaie de jouer à la plus bête, je vois. »** Sa main s'étendit pour saisir Juvia, mais la jeune fille recula rapidement. **« **_**Tu**_** es celle qui s'est faufilée dans ma chambre et est tombée endormie sur mon lit, après tout. C'est moi qui devrais poser les questions. »**

Elle rougit de manière incontrôlable. Juvia admettait qu'elle pouvait dépasser les bornes avec son béguin pour le pauvre mage de glace. Elle pouvait le suivre secrètement, rester bouche bée devant sa silhouette musclée, et même essayer de s'attaquer à la moindre fille qui semblerait une menace pour leur relation, indépendamment du fait que la relation qu'ils peuvent avoir est tout sauf romantique. Mais se faufiler dans la chambre de Gray et tomber endormie de façon si visible ? Elle ne pourrait jamais être assez stupide pour s'exposer à l'air libre où il pourrait la trouver.

**« Juvia ne se souvient pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit de ce genre ! »** cria-t-elle frénétiquement. Elle se tenait sur ses jambes à présent, écartant d'un geste le regard apparent qu'il lui lançait. **« J – Juvia est désolée… Gray-sama. »**

Les yeux de Juvia lui piquaient tandis qu'elle essayait difficilement de cacher de chaudes larmes, se sentant humiliée, son corps se déplaçant vers la porte. Ses jambes se préparaient toutes seules à courir hors de la chambre quand elle sentit une poigne robuste autour de son bras, la forçant à se retourner.

Gray se tenait devant elle, rejetant sa serviette de ses épaules. **« Pour quelque raison, pourtant, ça ne me dérangeait pas de te voir »**, lui assura-t-il, sa ravissante voix profonde la figeant sur place. **« J'ai été surpris au début, mais je me suis habitué à ce que tu me suives partout depuis quelques temps maintenant. »**

**« Comment est-ce que… T – Tu as vraiment remarqué ? »** demanda-t-elle, affolée. Elle commença soudain à penser que ses méthodes pour se faufiler discrètement aux alentours de Gray n'étaient pas si, et bien, _discrètes_.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le toucher des doigts fins et froids de Gray effleurant sa joue, les yeux profonds et illisibles du jeune homme montrant une étincelle de désir. **« Je ne suis pas aussi inconscient de toi que tu voudrais le penser, tu sais »** murmura-t-il doucement. Des frissons coururent sur la peau de Juvia tandis qu'elle essayait désespérément de ne pas regarder le torse musclé de Gray, mais le jeune homme saisit rapidement son menton avec son pouce pour lever la tête de Juvia vers lui. **« Je le sais depuis un certain temps. Je peux même le deviner rien qu'à la façon dont tu me regardes. »**

Juvia repoussa sa main de son visage, couru jusqu'à un coin de la chambre et cacha là son expression éblouie et radieuse. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il touche Juvia comme ça ? Gray-sama n'agit pas comme ça, sauf si Juvia fantasme de lui en train de le faire !_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil depuis son coin pour voir la grande silhouette du mage la dominant. Elle inspira brusquement, fixant avec perplexité, de ses yeux brillants, l'édifice puissant qui se tenait si près d'elle.

**« G – Gray-sama ! »**

**« Alors, à présent… »** Il s'accroupit et s'empara de son poignet, la soulevant du sol. **« Pourquoi ne recommençons-nous pas de là où nous nous sommes arrêtés ? Je crois que tu m'attendais dans le lit. »**

Il tira sur son poignet et commença à l'entraîner littéralement sur le matelas. Elle fit de son mieux pour se contorsionner et essayer de sortir de là, mais le toucher de la main ferme du jeune homme contre sa peau la fit pâlir d'envie. Ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de refuser un gars comme lui.

Il la poussa gentiment contre le couvre-lit moelleux, tenant son corps au-dessus de celui de Juvia. Sa peau à l'aspect si lisse était maintenant à quelques centimètres de la sienne, la senteur de sa peau dominant le peu de raison qu'il lui restait. Elle baissa la tête pour voir que la petite serviette était toujours accrochée au corps de Gray, et elle priait pour qu'elle ne glisse pas.

**« Juvia ne pense pas que c'est une si bonne idée ! » **réussit-elle à dire à travers sa respiration houleuse. **« P – Peut-être que nous allons trop vite. »** Elle se sentait si pathétique. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de voir qu'elle laissait un homme prendre tout pouvoir sur elle si facilement, mais c'était _Gray_. Gray Fullbuster. Celui qu'elle considérait comme le plus impressionnant et le plus beau mage de tout Fairy Tail essayait de la séduire, _elle_. Pas Lucy. Pas Erza. Juste Juvia.

**« Relaxe-toi »,** murmura-t-il, approchant son visage tout contre son oreille. **« N'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours voulu ? »**

Elle ne pouvait pas le contredire là-dessus. Depuis le premier instant où elle a posé son regard sur Gray, elle a été bouleversée. De son style de combat impeccable à ses traits physiques stupéfiants, elle a rêvé du jour où elle pourrait le rendre sien.

_Mais là encore, comment pourrait-il savoir que c'est ce que Juvia veut ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tout ça sonne si faux ?_

Un souffle de vent balaya son visage. Elle pensa qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais ce mouvement rapide le conduisit à son cou. Les lèvres de Gray touchaient à peine sa peau, son souffle réchauffant sa gorge fraiche la démangeant.

**« Je peux sentir que tu es nerveuse. Ton rythme cardiaque me dit tout. »** Il baissa la tête tout en gardant son contact visuel avec Juvia. **« Il continue à s'accélérer de plus en plus lorsque je m'approche »** remarqua-t-il, pressant son oreille contre sa poitrine. Le corps de la mage de l'eau trembla sous ces mots, presque comme si Gray lui faisait signe de se laisser aller et de le laisser prendre le contrôle, mais il y avait là quelque chose d'autre qui la dérangeait. Comment Gray pouvait-il lui parler si agréablement alors qu'il était d'habitude indifférent à son existence même ? Après l'avoir suivi constamment partout, Juvia pouvait conclure qu'il était un gars sérieux et rigide, avec un total manque d'intérêt romantique. Alors comment était-il capable de devenir si aguicheur dans ses paroles tout à coup ?

**« Peut-être que nous devrions arrêter là. Juvia veut juste parler à Gray-sama et apprendre à le connaître un peu mieux »** dit-elle une dernière fois. C'était une faible tentative pour essayer de le raisonner, mais le Gray qui se tenait devant elle, ou plutôt sur elle, n'était pas d'humeur à penser raisonnablement comme il le faisait toujours.

**« Mais si nous arrêtons maintenant, tu n'auras pas… ça. »** Un chaud baiser dans son cou suivit, la langue chaude de Gray touchant délicatement le sommet de sa peau.

La jeune fille d'habitude calme et timide se cambra et cria sous le choc, expérimentant un genre de surprise qui ironiquement lui plaisait. Ce toucher était aussi spontané qu'il fut électrisant, une sensation qui lui faisait perdre le contrôle et qui était contre son éthique. Elle murmura quelque chose qu'elle-même ne pouvait comprendre totalement, mais il ignora ses arguments et remonta jusqu'à son visage.

Il la regardait avec affection, un regard que Juvia avait toujours voulu que Gray lui adresse. La sensation de ses yeux la regardant la firent désirer faire un geste par elle-même, alors elle tendit la main vers les bras de Gray. Ses petites mains firent le tour d'un de ses bras, traçant le contour de ses muscles parfaits. Tout ça semblait tout simplement irréel, presque comme si c'était trop beau pour être vrai, mais le petit sourire narquois de Gray, rapide et rusé, l'empêchèrent de trop penser à ça.

**« N'est-ce pas agréable ? »** demanda Gray, enlaçant ses doigts dans les siens. Il souleva sa main tenant celle de Juvia et la plaça sur son torse, laissant la paume de Juvia suivre la texture parfaite de son corps. **« Il n'y a aucune raison d'être embarrassée. »**

**« Gray-sama… »** C'est tout – tout ce qu'elle pouvait bredouiller était son nom. Ses yeux lui semblaient lourds tandis qu'elle se relaxait de plus en plus sous le toucher de Gray et son assaut si intense, bien qu'elle devait admettre que ça semblait toujours étrange.

**« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça »** dit Gray abruptement.

**« Que veux-tu dire ? »**

**« Tu sais que nous sommes tous deux tout sauf formels l'un envers l'autre… »** Il esquissa un autre sourire pour la faire rougir. **« Appelle-moi juste Gray. Aller, laisse-moi entendre le son de mon nom dans ta bouche. »**

Juvia murmura son nom avec une légère hésitation, se sentant gênée de ne pas utiliser le suffixe plus respectable « sama » à la fin. Le visage de Gray s'illumina sous son regard, presque comme s'il s'était éveillé juste par le son de son nom. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et la prit entièrement dans ses bras, enfermant sa bouche sur la sienne. Ses lèvres bougeaient en mouvements rapides avec les siennes, et chaque nerf du corps de Juvia s'enflamma. Son désir le plus cher se réalisait enfin, elle n'avait besoin de rien de plus que cela. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que cela lui arrivait. Le goût de Gray était exactement celui auquel elle pensait. Elle sentait qu'elle pourrait rester ici éternellement, juste comme ça. Tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était lui, et elle pouvait vivre le reste de ses jours à fuir le monde extérieur. Elle aimait Fairy Tail et tout le monde dedans, mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus, c'était _lui_.

Après de longs moments d'euphorie, un goût aigre vint à la bouche de Juvia tandis qu'ils se séparaient. Elle le fixait avec un regard exalté, car ces lèvres-là avaient touché les siennes.

**« Juvia »** murmura Gray. Le son de sa voix prononçant son nom sembla plus rêche que la façon dont il lui avait parlé juste auparavant, mais elle l'ignora. Elle venait juste de l'embrasser, après tout. Aucune totalité de voix ne pourrait jamais changer la félicité qu'elle ressentait juste à cet instant.

**« Gray, Juvia veut te dire quelque chose. »**

Gray reposa son visage sur la poitrine de Juvia. Ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas, mais elle pouvait l'entendre dans sa tête lui parler tout de même. **« Vas-y. Qu'as-tu à l'esprit ? »** demanda-t-il. Bien qu'elle entendit ces mots, un faible écho de son nom se répercuta alentours. Sans faire attention, elle continua.

**« Juvia… et bien, Juvia se sent très proche de Gray. Elle veut être auprès de lui. Toujours. »** Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était capable de lui parler si ouvertement de ses émotions sans s'enfuir en courant, mais tout était différent maintenant. Il avait finalement accepté son admiration pour lui, alors pourquoi ne pas tout lui dire ?

Un autre sifflement prononçant son nom fit écho, mais le visage de Gray ne bougeait pas. Il leva la tête, ses yeux fixant ceux de Juvia. **« Je sais »** dit-il simplement, lui souriant de manière rassurante.

**« C'est pourquoi Juvia veux te le dire. J – Juvia… aime – »**

Et ce fut alors que l'enfer se déchaîna.

**« Juvia, sors de là ! »** coupa une voix sévère. Tandis que la voix se faisait de plus en plus claire, les yeux de Juvia s'élargirent avec horreur à la vue des ténèbres engloutissant les environs. Elle sentit que son cœur s'arrêtait d'autant plus qu'elle vit le visage de Gray s'effacer ainsi que tout le reste de son corps. Le corps de Juvia était comme plus léger une fois Gray partit, presque comme s'il était soulevé. Tandis que sa lumière mourrait, sa seule motivation était de le ramener. Juvia hurla involontairement le nom de Gray, le suppliant de l'embrasser au moins une dernière fois. Sinon, alors la seule chose qu'elle désirait était de se débarrasser de ces ténèbres et de le suivre dans une autre réalité.

Mais ses cris ne furent suivis que d'une brûlure cinglante sur le visage. La douleur força ses yeux à s'ouvrir, alors qu'elle pensait qu'ils étaient ouverts tout ce temps-là. Elle haleta, rattrapant son souffle pour empêcher le monde de tourner autour d'elle.

**« Je m'excuse de faire ça, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen pour te réveiller. »**

Une étincelle d'angoisse parcourut tout son corps au son de cette voix. Quand sa vision retourna finalement à la normale, les yeux de Juvia se focalisèrent sur la rangée de boissons qui étaient alignées soigneusement de l'autre côté de sa table. Avec l'odeur forte d'alcool comme dernier indice, elle réalisa qu'elle était dans la guide de Fairy Tail. Elle regarda Mirajane laver précautionneusement chaque verre tandis qu'elle se tenait à sa place de serveuse, avant que Juvia ne se tourne en direction de la voix qu'elle avait entendue. Elle regarda de côté pour voir Erza la fixant avec curiosité, apparaissant dans son habituelle armure d'argent.

**« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »** demanda-t-elle avec hésitation, remarquant l'aura plutôt mécontente de Juvia tout autour d'elle.

**« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que Juvia faisait quand tu l'as vue ? »** demanda-t-elle, baissant le regard sur le comptoir en bois. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait un grand verre posé juste à côté d'elle, la glace complètement fondue. Depuis combien de temps était-elle assise ici ?

**« Tu as l'air d'avoir dormi »** lança gaiement Mirajane en lui souriant. **« Tu bougeais beaucoup les bras et tu n'arrêtais pas de marmonner. » **

Erza acquiesça fermement pour confirmer. **« Et je passais tout juste quand je t'ai entendue crier son nom encore une fois. »**

**« Son… nom ? »**

Juvia regarda leurs expressions. Elles secouèrent toutes deux la tête d'un air entendu et rire un peu. Il n'y avait pas besoin de le dire tout haut. Mirajane et Erza semblaient toutes deux avoir remarqué le béguin maladif de Juvia pour Gray. Elle ne savait pas combien de personnes le savaient réellement, mais il semblait que tout le monde sauf Gray était au courant de ses sentiments.

**« Juvia est vraiment désolée. Elle ne voulait pas tomber endormie comme ça ! »** gémit-elle, sur la défensive.

Erza lui tapota l'épaule d'une façon amicale, bien qu'avec sa force ça ressemblait plus à une claque un peu rude. **« Ne te tracasse pas avec ça »** lui assura-t-elle. **« On s'y est habitués maintenant. »**

Une sensation angoissante et nostalgique la parcourut. Elle se souvint avoir entendu ces mots, sauf qu'ils venaient de Gray au lieu d'Erza. Ils étaient déjà flous dans sa tête à présent, presque comme si Gray les avait dits il y a très longtemps. Est-ce que sa mémoire de lui pouvait déjà être assez loin pour ressentir cette nostalgie désespérée ?

**« Je devine que ça devait être un rêve plaisant. Tu as toujours l'air d'être en transe »** remarqua Mirajane en se penchant nonchalamment sur le comptoir.

**« H – Heu, oui ! »** Juvia inclina la tête sans savoir pourquoi, essayant d'atténuer la tension qu'elle avait créée sans le vouloir. **« C'était bien ! »** Avec son sourire vide, elle sentit qu'elle avait exagéré sa joie. Erza et Mirajane la regardèrent avec confusion, décontenancées par son énorme excitation. Elles n'en pensaient pas grand-chose, étant donné que tout le monde dans la guilde avait ses moments bizarres.

Seulement quelques secondes après son rétablissement, les trois jeunes femmes sursautèrent en entendant un énorme fracas venant de l'extérieur du bâtiment. Les autres membres assis à d'autres tables remarquèrent le bruit eux aussi, sauf qu'ils l'ignorèrent simplement. Ils semblaient comme accoutumés à présent à ce qui se passait dehors.

**« Pas encore »** fuma Erza, soupirant fortement avant de se presser de courir dehors. Juvia fit un dernier hochement de tête à Mirajane avant de se précipiter dehors elle aussi. C'était une pulsion involontaire de sa part, une émotion incontrôlable qu'elle ne pouvait pas ignorer. Elle savait par la réaction agacée d'Erza ce qui se passait dehors. Plus important, aussi, elle savait _qui_ était dehors.

Mais malgré de son enthousiasme, Juvia se figea devant la porte d'entrée tandis qu'elle l'apercevait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'illuminer à la vue de Gray, et de le comparer à celui de son rêve. Contrairement à celui de son imagination, le vrai Gray balançait son poing dans la tête de Natsu avec une brutalité féroce, écrasant son corps sur le sol. Tandis qu'un nuage de fumée remplie de détritus, de sable et de rage encerclait l'air autour d'eux, Natsu lui renvoya bientôt un coup de même intensité. Tous deux poursuivirent cette bagarre échauffée tandis que Lucy se tenait impuissante dans le lointain, apparaissant abasourdie et incapable de savoir comment faire face à la situation, comme toujours. La bagarre aurait pu continuer sauf que la force brute et la fureur d'Erza arrêta net les deux têtes brûlées, les guerriers se tenant joyeusement main dans la main comme si aucune bagarre n'avait eu lieu. Même s'ils essayaient de faire comme si de rien n'était, Erza continua quand même de passer un savon aux deux mages impétueux.

Juvia ne put s'empêcher de sourire, bien que sa prise de conscience lui fit réaliser la rigoureuse vérité. _Oui, c'est bien ce que le vrai Gray-sama veut_. Elle réalisa qu'à ce point précis de sa vie, la seule chose à laquelle Gray Fullbuster se souciait vraiment était quand il allait avoir sa prochaine bagarre. Il se souciait de chaque membre de Fairy Tail, y compris de Juvia, mais il ne voyait sa position parmi eux tous comme rien d'autre qu'une relation normale, platonique. Juvia ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'accepter son attitude amicale, mais chaque fois qu'elle le regardait elle voulait plus.

C'est pourquoi elle a fait ce rêve en premier lieu. Elle savait qu'elle rêvait beaucoup de Gray, mais cette fois c'était différent. Ce rêve était le reflet de ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Elle voulait qu'il l'aime de la même façon qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle ne pouvait voir ça arriver que dans un fragment de son imagination. Son rêve montrait l'opposé de la réalité actuelle, signifiant que tout ce qui s'est passé alors ne pourrait jamais se produire dans la vraie vie.

Elle continua de fixer la silhouette robuste de Gray de loin, frôlant légèrement ses lèvres. Elle pouvait toujours le sentir – le baiser du Gray de ses rêves était toujours brûlant sur ses lèvres, même si elle savait que la sensation allait s'évanouir à la longue. Ce qui s'est passé avec Gray il y a quelques instants ne sera rien de plus qu'un souvenir dans un jour ou deux. Elle retournera suivre le _vrai_ mage de glace partout, essayant constamment de gagner son affection seulement pour le voir au final inconscient de tout ça.

Quand il apparut qu'Erza en avait fini avec sa réprimande, Gray lança un dernier regard glacé au dragon slayer à la tête brûlée avant de se tourner vers la guilde. Juvia paniqua tandis que Gray avançait avec indifférence dans sa direction, ne semblant pas seulement l'apercevoir. Avant qu'il ait la possibilité de s'approcher plus, Juvia l'élança hors de l'entrée et se plaça dans le recoin le plus proche. Son expression montrait un effroi total et beaucoup de désir tandis que la silhouette mince et torse nue de Gray avançait, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et sa tête tourna dans la direction de Juvia, ses yeux la transperçant d'un regard fixe. Elle s'assit au pied du mur comme pour se rendre plus petite, son corps entier tremblant. C'était la première fois que Gray la remarquait entrain de l'épier, mais ce moment d'échange de regard se finit. Il fit un léger hochement de tête à Juvia, comme pour lui dire 'bonjour', mais elle était trop paralysée pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Il continua rapidement à marcher sans le moindre intérêt, ignorant derrière lui Natsu hurlant son nom.

_Gray-sama a réellement remarqué Juvia_. Cette assertion même semblait insignifiante, mais elle voulait pourtant tout dire.

Juvia rit intérieurement et poussa un petit cri aigu, rougissant sous ses yeux pétillants. _Gray-sama rend Juvia si heureuse !_ Elle se leva à présent, verrouillant de nouveau son regard sur Gray et se traînant derrière le mage de glace. Elle reprenait soudain ses vieilles habitudes, suivant furtivement Gray tandis qu'il marchait à une distance raisonnable devant elle. Elle recommençait à l'admirer simplement de loin, mais elle se figurait qu'elle devait bien commencer quelque part. De plus, de quelle autre manière pourrait-elle découvrir les habitudes de Gray, ses forces et ses faiblesses ? En lui _parlant_ ? Elle gloussa un peu, embarrassée par sa réticence à l'affronter concrètement.

_Oh, Juvia aime Gray-sama ! __C'est pourquoi elle ne va jamais abandonner._

Elle était presque soulagée d'avoir eu ce rêve, à présent. Elle l'imaginait comme une renaissance, la prise de conscience de ses désirs fixes. Le toucher des lèvres chaudes de Gray contre les siennes sera toujours son moteur. Elle gardera sa détermination à être avec le jeune mage jusqu'au jour où ce rêve deviendra sa réalité. _Leur_ réalité.

Qui plus est, elle était trop passionnément amoureuse pour jamais pouvoir détourner son regard de lui.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes de l'auteur :<strong>__ Et voilà ! J'ai été surprise de la vitesse à laquelle j'ai écrit cette histoire, mais j'aime tellement ce couple !_

_Est-ce que vous avez relevé ce que j'avais dit à propos du fait que je détestais 'écrire ça' ? Eh oui… Les séquences de rêve ! Je déteste les écrire personnellement car elles ruinent une histoire aussi bien que les espoirs et l'intérêt du lecteur. J'ai écrit cette séquence de rêve, pourtant, parce que je savais que c'était bien trop tôt dans leur relation pour que Gray agisse de façon si séductrice avec Juvia. Le placer dans un rêve m'a fait écrire sur Gray de la façon que je voulais qu'il puisse réellement réagir auprès de Juvia, et je suis sûre qu'elle voudrait être d'accord avec moi là-dessus. Héhé ! ^_^ _

_J'ai écrit ça comme un __**oneshot**__, mais je ne sais pas si je devrais le continuer… hmmm. Ouaip, je suis toujours en train de décider si je devrais ou pas. Enfin bref, vos reviews sont très appréciées ! Merci de m'avoir lue !_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Notes de la traductrice :**__ Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que la traduction vous a bien plut, mais quoi qu'il en soit n'hésitez pas à aller voir la version originale, encore meilleure bien évidemment. ^^ Je serai ravie de recevoir quelques reviews, que je traduirai toutes à l'auteur originale, bien entendu. ^^ D'ailleurs, vous avez remarqué ? Elle se demande toujours si elle va faire une suite ou pas à ce one-shot. Vous en pensez quoi ? Personnellement, je ne demande que ça ! :D_

_A très bientôt peut-être pour une autre traduction ? Gros bisous à tous !_

_Hikari / Caladwen7, demoiselle de Lumière_


End file.
